Goodbye
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: J/C all the way...Eighteen years after Endgame stuck in Delta Quadrant...7 is dead(hehe)


GOODBYE  
  
Taya- I'm tired of you not having enough time for me!  
  
Kathryn- I make time for you!  
  
Taya- I'm leaving!  
  
Kathryn- And just where do you think you'll be going?  
  
Kathryn Janeway appeared from Taya's bedroom following after her. She was half-ready for duty, very tired and frustrated. She expected Chakotay any minute. Taya was 16, and a medium height and build. She was fighting with her mother as they had been doing for so many mornings recently. This was different when Kathryn came in to wake her up this morning she was grabbing a few last minute things and tossing them in a suitcase. Taya turned to face her mother in a fit of anger and hatred.  
  
Taya- Q! (The young Q appeared) Q and I will be leaving now!  
  
Kathryn- Q!  
  
Q- Goodbye Aunt Kathy.  
  
In a snap they were gone.  
  
Kathryn- Q! Taya! Taya!  
  
Turning in a circle screaming for them she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she felt sick to her stomach. She knew that unless her daughter decided to return she would never she her again. She didn't even hear the doors open. Chakotay dropped the PADD he was holding when he saw her. He ran to her taking her limp body in his arms. She clung to him crying on his shoulder.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn What is it? Where's Taya?  
  
Kathryn- Oh god Chakotay, we had another fight and Q came and.  
  
Chakotay- Q?  
  
Kathryn- Yes, they're gone  
  
Chakotay- What!  
  
Kathryn- She left with, with him!  
  
Chakotay- Oh Kathryn.  
  
Chakotay held her tighter. Ever since Taya was born he watched Kathryn adjust to motherhood. She turned out to be a very protective mother. Almost eighteen years ago a rift formed near the ship and the weapons fire was federation and Klingon. They waited but no ship came through. Kathryn was forced to make another decision that would strand the crew again in the Delta Quadrant; she had to close the rift. Three months later Seven of Nine was killed on an away mission. Chakotay and Kathryn turned to each other and their love blossomed. They decided to marry and when they conceived Taya Kathryn was overjoyed. When Taya was two she sat with her mother in the captains chair. Two Days later Taya left their quarters when Kathryn was in the shower. When Kathryn realized she was gone she flipped out; she called Harry on the bridge. Harry told her Taya was having a ball and she should get up to bridge. When she walked onto the bridge Taya was standing in her chair barking orders "just like her mother", as Tom said. Chakotay remembered this now as the thought that he may never see his pride and joy again sank in. When he looked at Kathryn and saw her suffering a single tear trickled down his cheek. But then the thought that Q and Taya had never met entered his mind.  
  
Chakotay- Q?  
  
Kathryn- Yes, the bastard.  
  
Chakotay- They never met.  
  
Kathryn- Yes they. You're right how did he know about her?  
  
Chakotay- Was he waiting?  
  
Kathryn- No, she called.  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay, he was clearly confused, she stood and yelled, "Q! Q! Q!" Within seconds the older Q arrived.  
  
Q- Why whatever could be troubling the captain so? Even your eyes are puffy.  
  
Kathryn- Q! You're son took my daughter.  
  
Q- Impossible! How did they. Oh right.  
  
Kathryn- Oh Right? Oh Right What?  
  
Q- Well I told him about her, he was fascinated with her. We have to find them, if they mate.  
  
In a snap he was gone. Kathryn and Chakotay were left puzzled about what had just transpired. The look on her face bespoke anger to anyone, but Chakotay knew her better. He knew that in a few moments she was going to break down. He approached her slowly and she turned when he was an arm length away.  
  
Kathryn- It's all my fault.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, don't start that.  
  
Kathryn- I could have stopped it.  
  
Chakotay- No, (he took her face in his hands) Q has powers far beyond ours. At least his father is on our side and actually doing something for a change. He's probably found them by now.  
  
Kathryn- Yes, but I'm afraid it might be too late.  
  
COMING SOON 2nd Chapter- New Earth AND Don't Shed A Tear 


End file.
